


Ever Morning

by LDhenson



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LDhenson/pseuds/LDhenson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So passes Boromir, son of Denethor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Beyond the battlements of night,  
He walks upon far-distant lands  
Beyond the reach of mortal sight;  
Beyond the reach of mortal hands,  
ashore on silver sands.

He scorns the iciness of tombs;  
He laughs away the shroud of mourning.  
Upon his breast the White Tree blooms;  
Upon his breast are blossoms turning,  
and the white stars burning.

His sword, his shield, his Horn—stand whole,  
Although no danger stirs them there;  
Unburdened stands the mighty soul,  
Unbowed by either age or care:  
The ever-morning breezes fair  
keep safe the Steward’s Heir.


End file.
